Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Snow Princess
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is assigned to protect Koyuki Kazahana from a trio of rouge Yukigakure assassins. After returning to her homeland of Snow/Spring country, she decides to thank him in her own "special" way. Naruto/Koyuki. AU. Please R&R.


Hello everybody and welcome to the fifth installment of my debut _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series. This story sees Naruto paired up with the amazingly beautiful snow/spring daimyo Koyuki Kazahana. This is very exciting for me seeing as how there aren't that many lemon stories with these two paired with each other. Enjoy.

Summary: Naruto is assigned to protect Koyuki from rouge assassins from Yukigakure. After arriving in her native homeland of snow/spring country she decides to thank him in her own "special" way.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto or any of the characters in this story except for the Yukigakure assassins.

Notes: This fanfic is rated M for sexual themes and violence lots of it. As with all of my stories, this takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War. Also Naruto is 18 and Koyuki is 26.

* * *

It was a snowy mid-winter in Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was headed to the Hokage office to meet Lady Tsunade. It had been a few months since Naruto had killed Obito and Madara with the help of a redeemed Sasuke and Taka.

Since then Sasuke had returned to Konoha and the members of Taka had been acquitted of their crimes and had been allowed to stay in Konoha (with the exception of Suigetsu who decided to return to his home of Kirigakure)

After the war was over, the Fire Daimyo requested for Naruto to be made Hokage for his heroism in the war, now Naruto had one last mission to complete before becoming Hokage.

"Grandma Tsunade, I'm here and ready for my mission." Naruto declared as he arrived at Tsunade's office.

"Ah, Naruto you've arrived. Now for your final mission you're going to be acting as a bodyguard for a certain daimyo." Tsunade explained.

"Alright so where is this daimyo?" Naruto asked.

"She's on her way up right now, I think you may even know her." Tsunade stated.

"_I may even know her?_" Naruto thought wondering what exactly was Lady Tsunade talking about, but his question was soon answered when the door to Tsunade's office opened and someone came in escorted by Tsunade's assistant Shizune.

That someone was a young woman with long black hair and light-colored eyes. She wore a green blouse over a pink jacket with brown gloves and dark trousers. Naruto immediately realized who he was looking at and smiled excitedly.

"Koyuki-san, it's so good to see you again!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Hello Naruto-Kun it's great to see you too." Koyuki said.

"Okay Naruto, now that you've gotten reacquainted, let me explain the mission even further. We understand that Koyuki is being targeted by a trio of Yukigakure assassins." Tsunade explained.

"Assassins?" Naruto asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes Naruto-Kun assassins, we believe they're former subordinates of my dead uncle Doto Kazahana." Koyuki told him.

"Oh man that's terrible, how long have they been after you?" Naruto asked.

"They've been hunting for me for a few months now, ever since the war ended." Koyuki answered.

"Your job is to guide her back to her homeland and protect her from the threat of these assassins, are you up to the task?" Tsunade asked him.

"Don't worry Grandma Tsunade, I'll make sure she gets back to her home safe and sound, and if we come across those assassins, so much the better for me, so much the worse for them." Naruto declared.

"That's what I like to hear, well you better be off then." Tsunade said excusing them from her office.

"Right well we'll get going now, come on Koyuki-san." Naruto said as he led the way out of Tsunade's office.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Lady Tsunade, I mean it would look very bad if the future Hokage got killed on this mission?" Shizune asked with concern in her voice once Naruto and Koyuki were out of earshot.

"Oh don't you worry about Naruto, after all he's been through during the war he's proven he's more than capable of handling himself." Tsunade confidently said.

"Well, I guess you're right." Shizune said.

"Besides, with Naruto's reputation and everything he's done, for someone to mess with him, they've got to be either mentally insane, have a death wish, or both." Tsunade said with a laugh and that made Shizune lighten up a bit.

"_I guess if she trusts Naruto this much, then I should too._" Shizune thought with a smile.

Meanwhile on the road to Snow/Spring Country we find Naruto and Koyuki walking together while catching up on lost times.

"So Koyuki-san, how have things been for you lately, well other than the assassins?" Naruto asked.

"Well besides the assassins, I've been doing very well for myself, I've done a few more movies, and I've also managed to get a trade agreement going between Kirigakure and my native Snow/Spring Country." Koyuki told him.

"That's good to hear, as for our village, Sasuke and Sakura have gotten together at last, and I'm getting ready to become Hokage of the village." Naruto said proudly.

"Well congratulations on your victory in the war, and for achieving your lifelong dream, it's well deserved Naruto-kun." Koyuki said.

"Well thank you very much." Naruto gratefully said.

Naruto and Koyuki continued to walk unaware that they were being watched by a certain group of three ninja, one female and two males.

The female was a young woman with long blue hair and eyes, she was clad in a purple bodysuit with white armor. On her arms and legs she wore white and gold gauntlets and on her back she carried a broadsword with a sapphire adorned hilt.

Her partners were dressed similarly only they wore black bodysuits with blue armor and blue and gold gauntlets. They also carried sapphire adorned spearstaffs on their backs, and all three of them wore black hooded cloaks.

"So it looks like our target has found herself some extra protection, no matter, we'll just kill him first and then take out the daimyo." the female ninja said.

"Hey isn't he that Namikaze guy, the hero of the most recent world war." one of the males said.

"That's him all right, I don't know if this is a good idea." the other male said.

"Oh come on you two, are you honestly going to let a mere boy with a little street reputation scare you?" the female asked.

"No sis, it's not that were scared of him, were just being cautious." the first male said.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with already." The blunette female said.

The next moment the trio leaped in the path of Naruto and Koyuki blocking their path, Koyuki's eyes widened in fear as Naruto sensing their hostility stood in front of her ready to fight.

"Well hello there Snow/Spring daimyo, sorry to say but you'll be coming with us." the blunette said to Koyuki.

"Just who the hell do you think you are anyway?" Naruto asked with venom in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself, I am Yumi Hyo and I am one of the Yukigakure Triad." She said as she removed her hood.

"These are my partners/brothers Koji Hyo and Kenta Hyo." Yumi indicated as her two brothers removed their hoods.

Koji had long spiky black hair that came down to mid-back and silver eyes, and Kenta had long straight black hair and similarly silver eyes.

"So YOU'RE the assassins!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Very good Namikaze, now why don't you be a good boy and step aside for us." Yumi said.

"No chance in hell, if you want Koyuki-san you're gonna have to go through me to get her." Naruto declared.

"Stand aside kid, this is none of your business." Kenta said.

"You making a target out of one of my friends just made it my business." Naruto growled.

"This does not concern you Konoha shinobi, now stand aside now, or face the consequences. This is your last chance." Yumi threatened.

"You'll get Koyuki-san over my dead body." Naruto stated.

"_Naruto-Kun._" Koyuki thought to herself, amazed at how Naruto was willing to risk his life for her.

"Well then if you're so eager to die then we'll be more than happy to oblige, Koji, Kenta KILL HIM!" Yumi shouted at her brothers.

Koji and Kenta drew their spearstaffs and immediately went on the attack, but before they could even touch him, Naruto slammed two Rasengans into their skulls, killing them instantly.

Yumi watched as her brothers were killed with ease and her mindset on approaching him changed immediately.

"Well it seems as though I've underestimated you, you are a hell of a lot stronger than I gave you credit for." Yumi stated.

"Good to see that you've finally realized what you're up against." Naruto proclaimed.

"It is obvious to me that this contest cannot be decided by my knowledge of kenjutsu, but by our skills with ninjutsu." Yumi declared and with that, she began whipping through a fast pace of hand seals.

Naruto braced himself for whatever she had in store for him when she finally stopped at the Dog hand seal.

**Hyoton: Soryu Bofusetsu! **(Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard).

Naruto watched as he was surrounded by two dragons of black snow, the two dragons soon created a black tornado that surrounded him.

Naruto countered by creating two shadow clones who began to create one of Naruto's signature techniques.

**Futon: Rasengan!** (Wind Release: Rasengan).

Naruto burst from the tornado and charged at Yumi with a blue sphere with four white blade like protrusions. Yumi's eyes widened as Naruto slammed into her chest with the Rasengan.

"Got her!" Naruto exclaimed only to have Yumi's body crystallize and turn to ice.

"_It's an Ice Clone!_" Naruto thought before he found himself trapped by four ice boulders. Naruto screamed in pain as the boulders crushed him from all sides.

"You just fell right into my trap Namikaze, prepare to die." Yumi gleefully said.

**Hyoton: Kori Haka no Jutsu! **(Ice Release: Ice Tomb Technique).

The ice boulders surrounded Naruto and crushed him to death. Naruto screamed in sheer pain until his screams ceased, and all that was left of Naruto was a bloody corpse.

"NARUTO-KUN, NO!" Koyuki screamed in terror as she ran to Naruto's body. When she saw that her friend was dead she broke down and began to cry.

"Dead as a rat." Yumi said to herself proudly as she began to approach Koyuki who was absolutely distraught at Naruto's death.

"Aw, are you upset because I killed your little boyfriend Lady Koyuki, how about I put you out of your misery, then you won't have to live with the fact that you're the reason for his demise." Yumi jeered at Koyuki.

"Do whatever you wish to me, I have no more reason to live." Koyuki sobbed.

"Oh believe me, I will." Yumi stated as she grabbed Koyuki by the throat, pinned her against a tree, and drew her sword to kill her.

Koyuki closed her eyes as she prepared for the sword to pierce though her. But it never came, Koyuki opened her eyes and her heart fluttered to see Naruto standing behind Yumi holding her arm in his Tailed Beast mode.

"Impossible!" Yumi screamed before being hurled about twenty feet by Naruto. She soon recovered only to have Naruto charge at her with his Kurama-Powered chakra blades drawn.

She quickly drew her sword and began dueling with Naruto, Koyuki watched in amazement as Naruto matched Yumi move for move.

Eventually Naruto jumped up to a nearby tree gaining the tactical advantage.

"It's over Yumi, I have the high ground." Naruto said.

"You underestimate my power Namikaze." Yumi sneered.

"Don't try it." pleaded Naruto but to no avail as Yumi jumped up to try and attack Naruto only to be decapitated and killed by Naruto's chakra blades.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as all the assassins were finally dead, he powered down his Tailed Beast mode and went to check on Koyuki.

"Koyuki-san are you alright?" Naruto asked only to have Koyuki respond with a heartfelt kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks to you I'm just fine, thank you Naruto-Kun." Koyuki tearfully replied as she hugged him.

"It's okay Koyuki-san you're safe now." Naruto assured her while holding onto her.

"How in the world did you survive that Ice Tomb attack?" Koyuki asked him.

"Well I can thank my friend Kurama for that, now come on let's keep going." Naruto told her

Soon Naruto and Koyuki continued on their journey until they arrived at Snow/Spring country.

"Well here we are Koyuki-san, I guess this is where we part." Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto-Kun, it's late, it doesn't make sense for you to be traveling at this time of night, why not stay with me for tonight." Koyuki suggested.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a problem?" Naruto asked to make sure.

"Of course I'm sure Naruto-Kun." Koyuki said and after that they made their way to Koyuki's mansion for the night.

_A few hours later._

Naruto stood out on the balcony of Koyuki's mansion wearing nothing but an orange and black t-shirt and boxer shorts. He watched as the snow fell from the sky and marveled and the white powdered flakes.

"Naruto-kun, please come to bed, you'll catch a cold out there in the snow." Koyuki said to him and Naruto came inside and joined her in bed but not before closing the door to her room and the curtains.

After climbing into bed with Koyuki, Naruto noticed she wore nothing but a pink kimono with white floral patterns. The top was closed very low exposing the tops of her ample breasts which Naruto blushed at seeing.

"Naruto-kun are you alright, you face is looking awfully red and feverish?" Koyuki asked him.

"Oh, um yeah, I'm just fine Koyuki-san." Naruto nervously said.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" Koyuki inquired and Naruto just nodded in reply.

"Maybe this will make you feel better." Koyuki said and she pressed her lips to Naruto's in a passionate kiss and Naruto's eyes rolled back in a dreamy haze at the thought of Koyuki kissing him and he couldn't figure out why she was doing this.

As they separated lips Koyuki looked to see Naruto had a dazed look on his face.

"Koyuki-san what was that all about?" Naruto asked only to have Koyuki seductively giggle at him.

"Come now Naruto-kun do you think I invited you to my house and into my bed by accident? I invited you here to thank you for saving my life not once, but twice." Koyuki gratefully said.

"Koyuki-chan you invited me here just to thank me, I'm touched." Naruto said while smiling.

"The truth is Naruto-kun, since you left a few years ago, all I've ever been thinking about was you. Thanks to you, I've become a much better person, and I owe it all to you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you." Koyuki lovingly said to him.

Naruto smiled lovingly at Koyuki as he wrapped his arms around her back now understanding how she truly felt about him. Their faces continued to get closer to each other until their lips met again.

Naruto and Koyuki had their eyes closed in complete bliss as they kissed passionately. Naruto still had his arms wrapped around Koyuki's back rubbing it sensuously while Koyuki ran her hands through Naruto's spiky, yet flexible hair.

The two continued to kiss as Koyuki opened her mouth to allow Naruto's tongue to enter and began to explore her own mouth. Cerulean eyes stared endlessly into light-colored ones as their tongues fought madly in each other's mouths.

Naruto soon began to reach for the obi sash to her kimono, but not before looking into Koyuki's eyes asking for permission. Koyuki responded with a wink and with that Naruto undid the sash and she broke the kiss to allow the robe to fall off.

In response, Koyuki slid her hands down to the hem of Naruto's shirt and pulled it off. She then made quick work of his boxer shorts which by now resembled a tent with his erection at full strength.

Both lovers gazed at each other's bodies with admiration and personal lust. Koyuki had fair skin, a smooth flat abdomen on a slender waist, wide curvy hips, long legs with toned thighs, and sizable and perky breasts.

Naruto had broad shoulders on long toned arms, a strong chest with chiseled abs, long powerfully built legs and his long nine inch member which looked so tantalizing to her.

"Koyuki-chan, you look absolutely stunning." Naruto said making Koyuki blush.

"You're quite the looker yourself Naruto-kun." Koyuki replied.

The next moment Koyuki laid on her back with her legs spread apart and Naruto lay in front of her and licked his lips as he gripped her folds and spread them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked tasty to him.

Naruto decided to start by teasingly running his tongue across Koyuki's clit while using his fingers to prod away at her moist insides. She moaned at this as the blonde traced her folds and teasingly rubbed his fingers on her clit.

Naruto continued to work his fingers on Koyuki's clit as Koyuki continued to moan in pleasure at her lower regions being teased by the spiky-haired blonde. She thought Naruto's tongue was very skilled inside her.

Naruto then snaked his right hand up her slender body and began to toy with and caress her breasts. This only served to make the dark-haired woman wetter and raised her arousal even further as now her face was covered in a deep blush.

Naruto continued to hungrily lick away at Koyuki's folds as he teased and fondled her breasts with Koyuki helping him fondle her tits as an aroused result. Koyuki whimpered as Naruto worked his skilled tongue on her wet innards.

Naruto then took his hands off her breasts and bought them to her perfectly shaped ass and lifted it up bringing her closer to him. This in effect caused the pleasure Koyuki felt to double and by now she was screaming in total pleasure.

Naruto felt Koyuki's insides begin to tighten around his tongue and knew she would come at any second. Knowing this, he continued to work his tongue faster inside of her while swaying his tongue from side to side.

Eventually Naruto met his success as Koyuki came to her release and released her inner fluids onto his tongue. Naruto drank up all of her delicious fluids taking care not to leave a single drop behind.

"Koyuki-chan, you taste just too damn good to me." Naruto said to Koyuki.

"Thanks Naruto-Kun, now how about I return the favor so I can say the same about you?" Koyuki said with a seductive smile.

"Works for me." Naruto smirked as he sat in front of the bed with Koyuki kneeling down in front of him, his cock directly in front of her face.

Koyuki smiled at the sheer size of it, as she gripped his cock and began to jerk him off. Naruto lowly moaned at her soft touch as she continued to pump his shaft with her right hand while using her left to bounce and toy with his balls.

Koyuki then began to tease the blonde male by trailing her tongue from the underside of Naruto's ballsac all the way to the tip of his manhood. Naruto shivered at the feeling of Koyuki's hot tongue on his cock.

Koyuki continued to trail her tongue on Naruto's shaft before taking the head of Naruto's erection into her mouth. Naruto moaned in pleasure from the warmth of Koyuki's mouth as she swirled her tongue around his shaft.

She then took Naruto's cock as far down her throat as it would go, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Naruto's eyes went white as Koyuki continued to suck on his cock while using her vocal cords to stimulate him.

She then took it a step further by cupping her well-endowed breasts and enclosing the bottom half of Naruto's cock in them. With the combined feeling of Koyuki's warm mouth and her soft breasts on his cock, Naruto was sure that he would come at any second.

Koyuki continued her ministrations on Naruto's cock moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated while rubbing her soft breasts on his manhood, taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on his veins.

Koyuki soon felt Naruto's member begin to twitch inside her mouth and could tell that he was about to come. Knowing this, she began to work her tongue on his cock faster while continuing her paizuri strokes on Naruto's cock.

Soon Naruto came to his release as his cock spasmed sending a thick torrent of semen into Koyuki's mouth. Koyuki swallowed her fill of the semen and released his cock from her mouth and breasts.

Naruto came down from his pleasurable high and barely had time to breathe before Koyuki was all over him kissing his face and chest. Naruto returned the kisses as the two continued their heated make out session.

The next moment Koyuki was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed and she looked back at Naruto and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him.

It worked as Naruto got behind her and began to tease the dark-haired woman by rubbing the head of his erection on her folds making Koyuki blush in the process. He then gave Koyuki a playful spank before sliding himself into her taking her virginity.

Naruto found Koyuki's womanhood to be warm and tight while Koyuki found Naruto's manhood to be hard and thick and stretched her to her limits. Naruto let the warmth of Koyuki's pussy surround his length before he started pounding into her.

Koyuki moaned loudly as Naruto pounded into her at a vigorous pace. She began to work her hips to meet his thrusts as her body rocked from the power force of his thrusts.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as Koyuki's plump ass smacked against his crotch while he thrust into her with relenting speed. Koyuki's ample bust heaved from his relentless pounding as Naruto watched them mesmerized.

Naruto then let go of Koyuki's hips and cupped her swaying breasts and began to toy with and fondle them. Koyuki whimpered in pleasure at the blondes teasing of her sensitive tits and his unrelenting thrusting.

Sweat began to pour from both of their bodies as Naruto continued to send his manhood flying into her pussy with unbelievable speed and power and eventually Koyuki decided to give up on moving her hips and just let him do all the work.

Koyuki's eyes went white as Naruto continued to pleasure her jiggling breasts while continuously sending his cock jetting into her core. Koyuki turned her head and planted her lips on Naruto's in a passionate kiss.

Electric blue eyes gazed endlessly into light-colored soulful ones as the pairs tongues danced wildly in each other's mouths. Koyuki and Naruto moaned into the kiss as Naruto continued to squeeze and pinch Koyuki's breasts while slamming his length into her core.

With one final thrust, Koyuki's pussy wrapped around her lovers cock causing Naruto's cock to spasm and flood her womb with semen. The couple panted as Naruto released Koyuki's breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Naruto cuddled up next to Koyuki and smiled at his dark-haired lover as the two affectionately nuzzled each other.

"Naruto-kun you sure know how to show a princess a good time." Koyuki said.

"Well would you care for me to show you some more good times Koyuki-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I'm game." said Koyuki who laid on her back and spread her legs apart before Naruto got on top of her and began to rub the head of his still-erect member on her folds making her blush return in full to her face.

Naruto soon reentered Koyuki's warmth and began a new barrage of thrusts into her tight soaking heat while she began to buck her hips to match his thrusts.

Koyuki wrapped her arms around Naruto's back as he pummeled his cock into her moist inner tunnels. Koyuki also decided to wrap her legs around Naruto's waist to pull him deeper inside her.

Naruto let out a husky growl as he continued to slam his manhood into her fiery core while watching her breasts jiggle back and forth with each thrust. Naruto reached forward and cupped Koyuki's breast and began to suckle them.

By now Koyuki had lost all control of herself and was shaking uncontrollably from the pleasure her blonde lover was giving her. Naruto circled his tongue around the delicious orbs of flesh and kneaded them together as he continued to pound into her.

Naruto continued to tease the dark-haired daimyo's tits as he mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy with her inner walls grinding his cock with each thrust. Koyuki continued to buck her hips to meet his powerful thrusts.

Koyuki panted lustfully as Naruto's cock jetted into her tightening pussy. Naruto released Koyuki's breast and planted his lips on Koyuki's neck and began kissing and nibbling away at her neck.

Koyuki had her eyes shut tightly in pure ecstasy as Naruto continuously pounded into her while moaning from the feeling of Naruto's teeth on her neck. Naruto continued to nibble away at Koyuki's neck until a bright red hickey appeared on her neck.

Finally Koyuki's walls clamped down on him again unleashing another torrent of semen into her needy womb. Naruto collapsed and fell forward landing face first into Koyuki's ample bosom.

Koyuki ran her fingers through her lover's spiky yet flexible hair. Naruto sat up to look Koyuki in the eyes and their lips met in a passionate kiss as Naruto removed his cum-soaked cock from her which, much to her surprise, was still hard.

"Naruto, what do you say to one more round before calling it a night?" Koyuki asked him.

"I'm all for it." Naruto eagerly responded before getting on his back as Koyuki turned around in the opposite direction and lowered herself down onto his still erect cock before Naruto began to thrust into her once again.

Koyuki screamed in ecstasy as Naruto pounded into her with the same speed and relentlessness as the other two times amazed that he hadn't worn down or gotten tired at all. She really was impressed at the high level of stamina he possessed.

Naruto continued to send his cock rocketing into Koyuki's pussy as Koyuki worked her hips to grind his cock inside her. Naruto took his hands off Koyuki's shoulders and reached up to cup and once again begin toying with her breasts.

Koyuki whimpered from the combined feeling of her lover's teasing of her sensitive tits and her lover's big throbbing cock that continued to slam into her inner walls making her insides burn with lust.

Naruto continued to caress and pinch Koyuki's jiggling tits while sending his cock crashing into her tightening walls. Naruto couldn't decide which was better, the feeling of Koyuki's soft breasts in the palms of his hands, or the feeling of Koyuki's warm walls enveloping his cock.

Koyuki felt herself getting close and she could tell from the way he was moaning that Naruto was about to come to. Knowing this, she spread her legs even wider to allow him more room to send his cock thundering into her pussy and began helping him to grope and tease her breasts.

Their efforts eventually paid off as Koyuki's walls squeezed down on Naruto's cock sending one last tidal wave of semen into her womb. Koyuki lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Naruto, sweaty and exhausted.

"Well Naruto-kun, it looks like I'm all yours now." Koyuki told him.

"It sure looks that way, but you know what Koyuki-chan?" Naruto asked.

"What's that Naruto-kun?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto said making Koyuki smile and the two shared one last passionate kiss before fading off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Well there you guys have it, the latest installment in my debut _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series. I really hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you've enjoyed the rest of my stories so far. I just want to take a moment to say that I'm sorry that I haven't been posting in a while or that I haven't worked on my other two lemons I mentioned in my previous installment, but things have been really rough for me lately, from the pressure of my college final exams for the spring semester, to the death of one of my closest relatives, my cousin Madry, I've really been a bit preoccupied to focus on my lemon writing. But on a happier note, I'm out of school until the fall semester begins, so I'll be able to focus more on my story writing now. So with that being said the next two lemons you'll see this month will be the Digimon Ken/Yolei lemon (which I've finally conceived a plotline for), and the next installment of this series which sees Naruto paired up with the sexy yet tomboyish Amaru. Oh BTW the next time you'll see Koyuki will be in a three way involving Naruto/Koyuki/Amaru. Well so long for now and don't forget to read and review. So in the words of Obi Wan Kenobi, may the force be with you.

P.S: Soon after the events of this story, Koyuki transferred to Konoha to be with the man she loved so much. Also the last lines of Naruto's battle with Yumi is taken from one of my favorite movies, **_Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the__ Sith._**


End file.
